Akatsuki Warrior Cats
by Sakuragurl
Summary: The Akatsuki get turned into cats one day and end up in a different dimension where they meet the four cat Clans, and now they must live and train as warriors and/or apprentices in their assigned Clans. And they will also get their own warrior name.
1. Prologue

_**Akatsuki Warrior Cats**_

**Author's note**

**I do not own anything in this fanfiction. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, and Masashi Kishimoto owns all Naruto characters. The only characters that belong to me are Ame Neko and Lilac Neko.**

* * *

**Thunder Clan- Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Lilac Neko**

**Shadow Clan- Hidan, Kakuzu, Pain**

**River Clan- Kisame, Zetsu, Ame Neko**

**Wind Clan- Konan, Sasori**

* * *

_**Prologue: StarClan's Prophecy**_

_A beautiful grey/blue cat was sent a vision from StarClan telling her that more warriors will be joining each Clan as new warriors and apprentices. The vision showed her, one by one, what each cat looked like: a calico cat, a lilac point Siamese, two cats with jet black fur (one of them had an orange face), a silvery/white cat, a yellow (blond) cat, a cat that was evenly divided half black and half white on each side, a cat that was a dark brown color with black stitch marks on his neck, legs and tail, an orange cat, a beautiful blue cat with a white-tipped tail and a white flower behind one of her ears, a blue cat with shark-like fangs, and a red cat with a white-tipped tail and one white paw._

The next day Bluestar went to talk with the leaders of the other Clans, and to her surprise Brokenstar of ShadowClan, Tallstar of WindClan and Crookedstar of RiverClan had also heard StarClan's message, and they decided to call a Clan meeting to discuss StarClan's vision and decide what to do from there.

When all four Clans were gathered at Sunning Rocks for the meeting, Bluestar was the one who began.

"StarClan has sent us a vision," she began. "Each of our Clans will be joined by twelve new warriors and apprentices."

"Why should we accept these strange cats into our Clan?" Tigerclaw of ThunderClan growled. "These cats are outsiders, they'll probably just come here to steal all of our food!"

"It's true, there's not enough prey to go around," Bluestar replied. "But I assure you, Tigerclaw, that these new cats won't hunt for selfish reasons."

"But if they do hunt only for themselves, then we'll punish them for it," Tallstar said.

"Or we could kill them," Tigerclaw muttered.

"Enough Tigerclaw," Bluestar said. "You are not to attack them."

Tigerclaw growled, but said nothing else throughout the rest of the meeting.

The meeting continued for a few more hours, then Bluestar finally ended with: "Remember these cats are not your enemies if happen to run into them. If any of you do happen to see them, you are to warmly welcome them into the Clan. That also goes for ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan as well," she said as the rest of the cats agreed, except Tigerclaw who remained indifferent.

Back at ThunderClan camp Bluestar looked up at the sky hoping that StarClan was right, when she received another message from StarClan. _Two of the cats have been chosen to save our Clan._ But Bluestar was unsure if it was talking about two cats originally from ThunderClan or one of these new strange cats, but she trusted in StarClan's prophecy if it would help save their Clan. _Two cats have been chosen to save our Clan,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**Read & review. This is my second fanfic so no negative comments please. If I need to improve this chapter, please let me know and I will get it taken care of before I start the next chapter. Thank You**


	2. Chapter 1 Enter the Akatsuki

**Author's note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Warriors belongs to Erin hunter. the only characters that belong to me are Ame Neko and Lilac Neko.**

* * *

**Warrior names for each Akatsuki member, and my two characters Ame and Lilac:**

**Ame Neko- Splashpelt: calico she cat with beautiful sapphire blue eyes**

**Lilac Neko- Lilacpaw: beautiful lilac point Siamese with jade green eyes**

**Itachi- Weaselclaw: handsome jet black tom with red eyes and sharp weasel-like claws**

**Kisame- Sharkfang: blue gray tabby tom with gold eyes and shark-like teeth**

**Deidara- Yellowpelt: handsome long haired yellow (blond) tom with bright blue eyes and a patch of yellow (blond) fur coming down over his left eye**

**Sasori- Scorpiontail: red tom with a white-tipped tail and one white paw, and golden brown eyes (the very tip of his tail is black, covered in poison and shaped like the tip of a scorpion's tail, thus giving him his name)**

**Tobi- Ashpelt: jet black tom with orange fur surrounding his face and red eyes**

**Hidan- Bloodclaw: handsome silvery white tom with violet eyes and razor-sharp claws (like the blades on his scythe) (his claws are often covered in blood, thus his name)**

**Kakuzu- Stitchpelt: dark brown tom with black stitch marks on his legs, tail and neck and green eyes**

**Zetsu- Halfmoon: split personality half black half white with yellow eyes and a patch of green fur on his head**

**Konan- Bluefur: beautiful blue she cat with a white flower behind her left ear, white-tipped tail and amber eyes**

**Pain- Flamepelt: bright orange tom with unusual grey eyes**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Enter the Akatsuki**_

Twelve strange cats found themselves wandering through an unfamiliar forest one day hunting for mice or whatever prey there was to find. A mouse suddenly darts past and a cat with silvery white fur bolts after it, pouncing on it and snapping its neck. After killing it, he starts playing around with the mouse to make sure it was really dead, drenching his claws and fur in mouse blood as he did.

"Enough Hidan, it's already dead now!" a brownish cat with black stitch marks growled.

"Aww come on Kakuzu, you're just jealous cuz I caught it first," Hidan replied as he was about to eat the mouse.

"Why you little...?" Kakuzu growled. "You can be so immature at times I hope you know that!" he added as he cuffed Hidan over the head, and the two of them got into a little cat fight.

"Enough! Both of you!" Pain growled at them. "I thought there would have been enough prey to go around!"

"There's never enough prey to go around in ThunderClan!" a dark brown tabby tom hissed as he appeared from the bushes he'd been hiding behind. "And we don't need any more cats stealing every mouse they catch in our forest!" he added with a growl at Hidan.

"That's enough Tigerclaw," a blue gray she cat with silver around her muzzle said. "I thought I said you were **not** to attack any of the new warriors!" she added harshly before going over to the Akatsuki. "Sorry, you'll have to forgive Tigerclaw. He really does mean well, he just doesn't get along well with strange cats."

"Kinda like Hidan," Ame teased, giggling, earning a glare from Hidan. "What? It's true," she added as Hidan cuffed her over the head. "Hey! Don't you dare hit me!" she growled at him.

"Oh did you want it to be harder?" Hidan asks sarcastically, cuffing her even harder.

"Cut it out Hidan!" Ame growled again, pouncing on him and tackling him to the ground as they start a cat fight.

"That's enough!" Bluestar hissed at them breaking up the fight. "Those of you that go by the names Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and Lilac, the four of you will be joining ThunderClan. And your warrior names will be known as Weaselclaw, Yellowpelt, Ashpelt, and Lilacpaw." she added, looking at each cat in turn.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said excitedly.

"Tobi is annoying and he needs to shut up!" Deidara growled at him.

"Wait, I wasn't finished yet," Bluestar said. "Lilacpaw, as an apprentice, your warrior mentor will be Weaselclaw." she said as she glanced back at Lilac.

"Sweet, I'm with Itachi!" Lilac exclaimed excitedly.

"You never even told us who **you** were though," Deidara said to Bluestar.

"Oh, my name is Bluestar leader of ThunderClan," Bluestar replied. "And these are the other Clan leaders, Brokenstar of ShadowClan, Tallstar of WindClan, and Crookedstar of RiverClan. And Brokenstar, it's your turn to choose the new warriors you want,"" she said turning to a long haired dark brown tabby, as Itachi, Lilac, Deidara, and Tobi went over to join Bluestar.

"I'm taking the ones called Hidan, Kakuzu, and Pein," Brokenstar said. "And their warrior names will be Bloodclaw, Stitchpelt, and Flamepelt." he added looking at Hidan Kakuzu and Pain in turn.

As soon as Brokenstar had finished, Tallstar and Crookedstar the leaders of RiverClan and WindClan stepped forward to choose their new warriors as well.

"For RiverClan I'm taking Kisame, Zetsu, and Ame," Crookedstar said. "From now on your warrior names will be Sharkfang, Halfmoon, and Splashpelt." he added looking at each of them in return.

"And that leaves me with Sasori and Konan," Tallstar said. "Your warrior names are Scorpiontail and Bluefur."

"You are all new warriors and/or apprentices in each Clan," Bluestar concluded after explaining the rules of the Clans (basically about hunting for any prey). "So feel free to make yourselves comfortable-"

"Why should we trust them, they'll probably just steal all of our prey?" Tigerclaw growled as he glared at Hidan, who apparently still had the mouse he caught earlier.

"Tigerclaw, that's enough!" Bluestar hissed at him. "These cats are new here, and you would do well to treat them better!" she turned back to the Akatsuki and added, "Now that you've all been placed into your Clans, we should all head back to join the rest of our Clans and you can introduce yourselves to everyone there."

The cats soon return to their Clans, with the new warriors, and they all introduced themselves to the members of their Clans.

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter is too short, but it will continue in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Please read and review, no negative comments please. If I need to fix anything please feel free to let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1: Life in ThunderClan

**Author's note**

**This chapter is going to be divided into four parts so it'll be about the Akatsuki's life in each of the cat Clans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors, even though I wish I owned Itachi and Deidara because I love them so much, but unfortunately Masashi Kishimoto owns them along with the rest of the Akatsuki. And Erin Hunter owns the Warriors series. The only characters that belong to me are Ame and Lilac.**

* * *

**Thunder Clan- Itachi (Weaselclaw), Deidara (Yellowpelt), Tobi (Ashpelt), Lilac Neko (Lilacpaw)**

**Shadow Clan- Hidan (Bloodclaw), Kakuzu (Stitchpelt), Pain (Flamepelt)**

**River Clan- Kisame (Sharkfang), Zetsu (Halfmoon), Ame Neko (Splashpelt)**

**Wind Clan- Konan (Bluefur), Sasori (Scorpiontail)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1: Life in ThunderClan**

The next day Weaselclaw, Yellowpelt, Ashpelt, and Lilacpaw (I will be calling them by their warrior names from now on in this story) were being introduced to the rest of ThunderClan by two of the apprentices, one was a long haired solid gray tom and the other a handsome ginger tom. Graypaw and Firepaw were their names, and were both apprentices of the warrior Lionheart a magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane. Graypaw was originally from ThunderClan while Firepaw used to be something called a kittypet and lived with something called twolegs from what the four newcomers had learned about them.

"Ita- er, I mean Weaselclaw, what are we gonna do after they get done showing us around ThunderClan?" Lilacpaw asked.

"That's a good question. Why don't the four of you leave?" growled Tigerclaw before the black red-eyed tom could reply. "We don't need new warriors in ThunderClan!"

"To- I mean Ashpelt's a good boy!" Ashpelt meowed happily.

"Shut up Tobi! Nobody cares about you, un!" Yellowpelt hissed at the orange-faced cat.

"Sempai, Tobi is Ashpelt now remember?" Ashpelt reminded the fluffy blond cat, as Yellowpelt just glared at him.

"What's going on?" Bluestar hissed. "Tigerclaw, you should be out training Ravenpaw! Now go!" she ordered the dark brown tabby.

Tigerclaw growled but he obeyed Bluestar and left to go train his apprentice.

"Anyway," Bluestar went on as soon as Tigerclaw had left. "Once the four of you are familiar with the cats here, Weaselclaw and Lilacpaw, you two will be assigned with Whitestorm and Sandpaw to train apprentices."

"'Kay got it," Lilacpaw replied smiling cutely, and Weaselclaw nods in agreement. "We'll be sure to go join them," he said.

"What about the rest of us?" Yellowpelt asked.

"You and Ashpelt will be in charge of hunting," Bluestar replied. "Willowpelt and Mousefur will accompany you, and besides we need to catch more prey for our Clan anyway."

"Ok, Ashpelt's a good boy!" Ashpelt exclaimed cheerfully. "Ashpelt will catch lots of prey for ThunderClan!"

"Good, I'll be expecting lots of prey from you," Bluestar purred.

Just then a very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes and a small dusky brown she-cat came over to join them.

"You sent for us Bluestar?" Mousefur asked the ThunderClan leader.

"Yes, could you and Willowpelt accompany Ashpelt and Yellowpelt? I've assigned them to hunt for more prey for the Clan, and since they're still new here they're gonna need someone to show them around," Bluestar told the two she-cat warriors.

"I was about to go out hunting anyway so I'll be glad for the company," Willowpelt replied.

"Same here," Mousefur added.

"Alright then," Bluestar said, nodding to each of them.

So after Weaselclaw and Lilacpaw left the group to go meet up with Whitestorm and Sandpaw, Yellowpelt and Ashpelt leave to go out hunting with Willowpelt and Mousefur until Ashpelt starts chasing a nearby butterfly.

"Tobi, stop that! We're supposed to be hunting not playing with butterflies!" Yellowpelt growled at him.

"But sempai I'm bored," Ashpelt whined. "I wanna catch a mouse or something."

"Tobi, that's why we're hunting to catch a mice or whatever we spot first!" Yellowpelt snapped.

"There's an intruder in ThunderClan territory," Willowpelt suddenly said interrupting the two toms. "And judging by the scent it's ShadowClan."

"And also judging by the scent of blood it's probably Hida- I mean Bloodclaw," Yellowpelt concluded.

"There's only one way to find out," Mousefur replied.

They follow the scent of ShadowClan and, just as Yellowpelt had predicted, they were none other than Bloodclaw and Stitchpelt hunting in ThunderClan territory. And apparently Bloodclaw had been chasing a squirrel that ran onto ThunderClan territory and was now drenched in blood from messing around with it after killing it...

* * *

**Please read and review. I have a lot of inspiration for this story right now, and this is part 1 of chapter 2. No negative comments please, and part 2 of chapter 2 will be done shortly. And thanks for all the feedback for the prologue and chapter 1, that's what's inspired me to continue this story.**

**Oh and I know I said I would be using the Akatsuki members' warrior names from now on, but every now and then there will be some parts where they call each other by their actual names. Just a heads up thingy to remind anyone who reads this story. :)**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2: Life in ShadowClan

**Author's note**

**Part 2 of chapter 2 is finished.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Part 2: Life in ShadowClan**

A while earlier in ShadowClan, before Bloodclaw and Stitchpelt were out hunting, they were having a conversation with Flamepelt.

"Listen up you two," Flamepelt ordered them. "I don't know how long we'll stay as cats, but until we figure out how to change back, we need to earn these cats' trust. If you ever run into our other comrades you are to pass that on them."

"Understood," Stitchpelt replied.

"Good," Flamepelt said. "Hid- er, Bloodclaw?"

"Tsk, fine," Bloodclaw grumbled, obviously unhappy about being a cat.

"What's going on?" the ShadowClan leader Brokenstar asked going over to join them. "I see you were the leader of you group, Flamepelt, before we divided you into each Clan. But just remember that I'm the leader here in ShadowClan. And as for you two," he added turning towards Bloodclaw and Stitchpelt. "Bloodclaw, you've shown great hunting skills last night and maybe got a little carried away-"

"Hehe," Bloodclaw chuckled, smirking.

"Shut up Hidan!" Stitchpelt growled at him.

"Anyway as I was saying, you'll prove to be a great ShadowClan warrior," Brokenstar went on. "Same goes for you Stitchpelt, you will also be a great warrior for ShadowClan, and you look like you always seem to keep Bloodclaw out of trouble," he added nodding towards Stitchpelt, as the big dark brown tabby cuffed his partner over the head.

"Hey!" Bloodclaw growled getting into a huge cat fight with Stitchpelt.

"Enough you two!" Flamepelt growled at both of them, and they both stopped mid fight.

"Kakuzu started it!" Bloodclaw snapped cuffing Stitchpelt over the head.

"Enough!" Flamepelt growled. "And you're supposed to be calling each other by your warrior names while we're here, Bloodclaw and Stitchpelt!"

But Bloodclaw was busy eyeing a squirrel that was wandering nearby and he raced after it, eager to show off his 'hunting skills' again.

"Oh no you don't, this one's mine!" Stitchpelt growled running off after him to get to the squirrel first, while Flamepelt just curled up to take a little cat nap.

"Ha! I bet I'll be the one to catch it first, Kakuzu!" Bloodclaw challenged.

"Shut up!" Stitchpelt growled while still focusing on the squirrel.

They chased the squirrel until they ended up in ThunderClan territory, then Bloodclaw pounced onto the squirrel digging his razor sharp claws into its flesh and killing it. Then, to make sure it was really dead, he started playing around with it and once again drenching his claws and fur in its blood.

"You and your annoying rituals Hidan!" Stitchpelt growled at him, rolling his eyes.

Bloodclaw just ignored his partner and continued killing his squirrel which was now getting blood everywhere.

"Hidan you're getting squirrel blood everywhere! It's already dead now, you've killed it good enough!" Stitchpelt growled.

"And you two are hunting in ThunderClan territory!" a very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes growled at both of them.

"It was a ShadowClan squirrel," Bloodclaw mumbled with the squirrel in his mouth.

What?" Willowpelt questioned.

Bloodclaw drops the squirrel and turns to glare at the she-cat warrior. "I said it was a ShadowClan squirrel!" he growled at her, blood dripping from his mouth.

"So you were chasing a squirrel on your own Clan territory and ended up in ThunderClan territory?" a small dusky brown she-cat, who introduced herself as Mousefur, hissed at him as the silver tom picked up his squirrel again.

"Willowpelt, Mousefur, look what Ashpelt caught!" Ashpelt exclaimed running over to them with a mouse dangling from his mouth. "Ashpelt's a good boy! Ashpelt caught a mouse for ThunderClan! Oh, hi Hidan and Kakuzu!" he added calling over to Bloodclaw and Stitchpelt. "Look what Ashpelt caught for ThunderClan!"

"Ha! That puny little mouse doesn't even compare to my squirrel, Tobi," Bloodclaw hissed right as a bird flew above them nearby.

Yellowpelt darted up the nearest tree after it and jumped from tree to tree until he leaped up and caught the bird in midair and landed ninja like all the way back to the ground on all fours. "And that's the way to catch a bird," he bragged.

"Show off!" Bloodclaw growled at him.

"Aww is somebody jealous?" Yellowpelt teased. "Jealous that I'm a better hunter than you?" he asked smirking, earning a glare from the silver blood covered tom.

"That was awesome sempai!" Ashpelt exclaimed jumping up and down like an idiot. "Sempai is great at catching birds!"

"It's all a work of art Tobi," Yellowpelt told him.

"Wow Yellowpelt, you're the most amazing cat I've ever met," Willowpelt told the fluffy blond tom. "It must take a lot of skill just to jump up there and catch that bird," she added admiringly which made the blond kind of blush a little bit (if cats can blush). "Um thanks, un," he replied kind of quietly, and the gray she-cat just smiled at him.

"Sempai likes Willowpelt, sempai likes Willowpelt," Ashpelt teased playfully.

"Shut up Tobi!" Yellowpelt growled at him, cuffing the orange faced tom over the head.

"Tsk, anyone can catch a bird like that!" Bloodclaw growled jumping into the tree the way Yellowpelt did, but as he jumped up to catch the bird in midair he missed it by a couple inches and ended up falling right into a birds nest causing the other cats to laugh at his failure and stupidity, and even earning a chuckle from Stitchpelt.

Just then the mother bird returned to her nest a saw a silvery white cat sitting in it and she was not happy with what she saw. She immediately swooped down and started pecking at Bloodclaw, trying to get him out of her nest.

"Ow! That hurts!" the silver tom shrieked. "Stupid bird, it's not my fault I landed in your nest!" he growled.

But the bird ignored him and just kept pecking at him until the silver tom leaped from the nest and landed safely on the branch below it. But that didn't stop the bird from flying down to continue pecking at him, this time trying to get him out of the tree.

"Cut it out already, I'm already out of your nest!" Bloodclaw hissed at the bird.

"She probably wants you out of the tree as well," Mousefur said. "And let that be a lesson to you for trespassing onto ThunderClan territory," she added growling at him.

"Hidan lets go," Stitchpelt growled at him after he got done telling Yellowpelt Flamepelt's message to earn the Clan cats' trust until they figured out what to do, and the blond cat just nods and tells Ashpelt as well who was eager to get along with the Clan cats. "Now let's go Hidan!" the brown tabby growled at his partner.

"Yeah back into your own territory!" Willowpelt hissed at the dark brown tabby, just as Bloodclaw leaped from the tree and landed back on the ground on all fours. "That's it! I'm never climbing another tree again!" he growled as he tripped over one of the roots to the tree. "Ow that hurts!" he muttered getting back up while picking up his squirrel again and limping back towards ShadowClan territory with Stitchpelt following close behind him, while Willowpelt, Mousefur, Yellowpelt, and Ashpelt head back to ThunderClan and put their prey in the fresh kill pile.

Bloodclaw and Stitchpelt make it back to ShadowClan territory and run into a smirking Flamepelt. "Well Hidan, I never thought you'd get yourself beat up," Flamepelt said, s till smirking. "Did you get into a fight with another cat?" he asked mockingly.

"Oh shut up!" Bloodclaw growled at him. "I fell into a birds nest if you must know!" he hissed as he continued to play around with his dead squirrel some more.

"I see why you're called Bloodclaw," a dark ginger she-cat purred.

"Who are you?" Bloodclaw growled.

"My name is Russetfur," the she-cat replied. "And I was just complimenting on how you got your name. The way you catch your prey and then you get all violent and bloody with it, it's no wonder Brokenstar called you Bloodclaw."

"Yeah, what of it?" Bloodclaw asked as Stitchpelt just smirked at him. "And what do you want Kakuzu!" he growled, glaring at his partner.

"Oh nothing, I just think this she-cat might like you," Stitchpelt replied mockingly, still smirking.

"Shut up!" Bloodclaw growled at him. "There's no way Jashin would approve of it!"

"Enough, both of you!" Flamepelt growled at both of them. "And Bloodclaw, it's better if you don't mention anything about Jashin to these cats here. They probably don't anything about your religion."

"A cat with a religion?" Russetfur questioned curiously. "What's a religion?" she asked.

"Just never mind about all that," Flamepelt told her. "That's just the way Bloodclaw is."

Oh ok then," Russetfur replied.

"Yeah you wouldn't want to know about his annoying pain in the neck religion anyway," Stitchpelt added.

"Well maybe they also wouldn't want to know that you collect stupid bounties for money!" Bloodclaw hissed. "And Flamepelt is also our Akatsuki leader!" he added.

"Hidan, Kakuzu! You are not to bring up the Akatsuki in any conversation with these cats!" Flamepelt growled. "That includes religion, money, etc.! And anything else that has to do with us, these cats won't understand any of it!" he added as Bloodclaw already left with Russetfur.

"Well it appears Hidan really does like Russetfur," Stitchpelt said, once again mockingly as Flamepelt just rolled his eyes at the dark brown tabby.

* * *

**Please read and review, no negative comments please. Lol I also wanted to make fun of Hidan a little bit in this chapter, since he's one of my least favorites. Anyway chapter 2 is just an introduction of each Akatsuki member to each cat clan, and the rest of chapter 2 is on its way. I'm still working on it.**


	5. Chapter 2 Part 3: Life in RiverClan

**Author's Note**

**Part 3 of chapter 2 is finally complete. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors. Ame Neko and Lilac Neko are mine though.**

* * *

**Part 3: Life in RiverClan**

Meanwhile while all that was going on in ThunderClan and ShadowClan, Splashpelt, Sharkfang, and Halfmoon were getting to know the RiverClan cats along with a few complaints from Splashpelt because she was now separated from Weaselclaw. "Stupid RiverClan leader," she hissed. "Why do I have to be a RiverClan cat while Itachi is in ThunderClan? It's just not fair, I wanna be with Itachi! But no, I'm stuck here with Creepy and Creepier!" she whined.

"Well I guess that proves you can't always get what you want," Sharkfang replied.

"And who are you call Creepy and Creepier?" dark Halfmoon asked. "I hope it's not me," white Halfmoon replied.

"Actually I was referring to Kisame as Creepy, and you as Creepier," Splashpelt told him grinning evilly. "I still wanna be with Itachi, or whatever his warrior name is now. But why do I have to be with Kisame and Zetsu?" she shouted to no one in particular.

"Um who are you talking to exactly?" Sharkfang asked.

"None of your business," Splashpelt replied. "Well actually you I can tolerate, Kisame. But Zetsu is just creepy," she added, this time talking to Sharkfang.

"That's just harsh," white Halfmoon said. "Sounds like somebody's a little sassy because she didn't get what she wanted," dark Halfmoon replied earning a glare from the calico she-cat. "Shut up!" she growled at him. "I don't care what you think Zetsu!"

"Whoa she's in a bad mood now," white Halfmoon said. "Lets just leave her be for a while," dark Halfmoon replied and his white side nodded in agreement, and he left to go wander around RiverClan to get to know each cat.

"Finally, that got rid of Zetsu," Splashpelt said once Halfmoon left. "Kisame, I'm bored."

"And that's bored meaning you have nothing to do, or because Itachi's not here?" Sharkfang asked, teasing the calico she-cat.

"Grrr! You know what I mean!" Splashpelt growled at the blue-gray tabby. "I'm bored as in there's nothing to do!"

"Well we could go down to the river and catch a few fish," Sharkfang suggested.

"Great, going fishing's a great idea," Splashpelt muttered sarcastically, obviously still sulking about not being with Itachi. "But it's better than doing nothing I suppose," she added as she followed Sharkfang down to the river to catch some fish.

A fish suddenly swam by them, and Splashpelt reached down to hit it out of the water but accidentally lost her footing and landed on her back right into the water causing the fish to flip up and hit Sharkfang in the face and land on the ground in front of him. "Oops sorry about that Kisame," she giggled.

"Well that's one way to catch a fish I guess," Sharkfang grinned at her, revealing his shark-like fangs.

"Great now I'm soaking wet," Splashpelt said climbing up out of the water and shaking herself off. "That was so funny though, the way the fish hit you in the face like that," she added while on the ground laughing, as the blue-gray tabby splashed a fish into her face. "Hey!" she laughed, pushing him into the water and continued laughing. "If only Itachi could see you all soaking wet! I bet he'd be laughing too!"

"Well then, it's a good thing my chakra is water style. Because you're about to get drenched," Sharkfang replied. "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" he said drenching the she-cat with his water style.

"Oh it's on now," Splashpelt said grinning evilly. "Water Style: Tsunami Tidal Wave!" she shouted drenching the blue-gray tabby in return.

Meanwhile while their water style fight was going on, they were soon rejoined by Halfmoon, who had apparently ventured into ShadowClan territory to chat with Flamepelt.

"Oh great Zetsu returns," Splashpelt hissed sarcastically.

"I was just over in ShadowClan territory just chatting with Pein," white Halfmoon replied. "And he's passing this message on to all of us. He said it's best not to use any jutsu of any kind while we're with these cats, because they won't understand anything about ninjutsu," dark Halfmoon added as the two soaking wet cats climbed up out of the water to join him, shaking themselves off as they did.

"Well we were just catchin' ourselves some fish before you showed up," Splashpelt replied. "And I admit I started the water style fight when I accidentally splashed the fish into Kisame's face," she added giggling about that.

"And another thing," white Halfmoon started. "We should be calling ourselves by our warrior names while we're here," dark Halfmoon finished.

"But why can't we just keep our original names?" Splashpelt protested. "I mean what kind of name is Splashpelt anyway?" she asked.

"Maybe it's because of the way you splashed into the river," Sharkfang teased earning a glare from the calico cat. "Shut up Kisame! I don't see you complaining about your warrior name!" she hissed at him.

"Maybe it's because his name makes more sense, because he has shark-like fangs," white Halfmoon replied. "Maybe they decided that your name should be Splashpelt because of your calico fur color," dark Halfmoon added.

"Yeah that makes sense," Sharkfang agreed as he was batting at a random cattail near the river.

"Gee Kisame, I didn't know you liked playing with cattails," Splashpelt said teasing the blue-gray tabby.

"Well it was tempting," Sharkfang told her. "And I see you've also stopped sulking finally," he added.

"Well I decided that if I couldn't have Itachi with me, I'd still be with you Kisame," the calico she-cat replied.

"I believe Itachi's warrior name is Weaselclaw," Halfmoon told the calico she-cat.

"Even Itachi has a better warrior name than me," Splashpelt complained. "I wonder if we're allowed visit other Clans."

"Probably not, since these cats consider it trespassing," white Halfmoon replied. "I almost got caught in ShadowClan territory when I was talking with Flamepelt," dark Halfmoon added.

"Um, yeah, remind me again who Flamepelt is," Splashpelt told the black and white tom.

"Our Akatsuki leader Pein," Halfmoon reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I totally spaced out and almost forgot," Splashpelt said. "I really need to stop this habit of spacing out," she added splashing another fish out of the river as it hit Sharkfang in the face again.

"Gee thanks, that's the second time you hit me with a fish today," he told her.

"You're welcome," Splashpelt replied grinning at him.

"Well at least she's not in a bad mood anymore," dark Halfmoon said. "And finally no more insults," white Halfmoon agreed.

"Well I say being hit in the face with two fish is insulting," Sharkfang replied.

"Oh boo hoo Kisame," Splashpelt teased. "I can't believe you're still sulking about that."

"And not to mention you also made fun of me for playing with cattails," Sharkfang added.

"You know what Kisame? Just suck it up and take it like a catfish," Splashpelt told him.

"That's the best you could come up with? A catfish?" Sharkfang replied.

"Yeah pretty much," Splashpelt teased batting at Sharkfang's tail which he was apparently flicking in her face. "And by the way, keep your tail out of my face," she added as she was about to get up to leave.

"Where are you going?" white Halfmoon asked. "You shouldn't wander into other Clan's territories," dark Halfmoon added.

"Where do you think I'm going?" the calico she-cat asked. "I want to see Itachi."

And with that said, Splashpelt left to go see Weaselclaw in ThunderClan.

* * *

**Read and review so I can continue on with this story. I'm working on part 4 right now, so please leave good comments so I don't have to quit this story.**


	6. Chapter 2 Part 4: Life in WindClan

**Author's note**

**Finally the moment you've all been waiting for *trumpet sounds* THE FINAL PART OF CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY FINISHED! *throws confetti and dances around* Sorry it took a while to finish it, but I've been having writers block for a while. Gomen Nasai! But I have finally finished it, so please enjoy and leave some reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors, if I did then all of the Akatsuki members would still be alive. But sadly Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

**Part 4: Life in WindClan**

Meanwhile in WindClan, Bluefur and Scorpiontail were getting to know their new fellow warrior cats when a familiar calico she-cat appeared out of nowhere, accidentally bumping into Scorpiontail as she was running past.

"Konan! Sasori!" Splashpelt exclaimed happily. "It feels like it's been a while, even though we were divided into the warrior Clans yesterday."

"Yeah it's nice to see you again too Splashpelt," Bluefur replied. "But I thought you were in RiverClan though?" she asked.

"I was but I wanted to visit ThunderClan because that's where Itachi is," Splashpelt replied.

"Well you just entered WindClan territory," Scorpiontail told her. "So you won't find Itachi here."

"You think I don't know that?!" Splashpelt hissed. "I'm outta here!" she growled as she was about to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?!" another cat growled at her, he was black and white with a very long tail. "You're from RiverClan and you're trespassing onto WindClan territory!"

"So? I was just leaving!" Splashpelt replied as she started to walk away from the WindClan leader.

"And I better not catch you here again!" Tallstar growled at her. "Stay on your on clan's territory!"

As soon as Tallstar had left, Splashpelt came out of hiding and went back over to talk with Bluefur and Scorpiontail.

"So which way to ThunderClan territory?" she silently asked them.

"How are we supposed to know?!" Scorpiontail snapped at her. "We're not even near ThunderClan!"

"Gee thanks Sasori," Splashpelt replied sarcastically. "Well if you won't tell me, I'll just find ThunderClan on my own!"

"Alright then, but hurry before Tallstar comes back and catches you," Bluefur told her as the calico she-cat was leaving. "Well at least she's gone now," the blue she-cat purred once Splashpelt was out of sight.

"That's good to know," Scorpiontail replied flicking his tail back and forth, he was obviously annoyed.

"Alright and what's your problem?" Bluefur asked turning her attention to the red tom, who was batting at a random piece of grass.

"These cats have nothing I can use to make puppets with," Scorpiontail replied.

"Ya think?" Bluefur told him. "Of course these cats have nothing to make puppets with. They probably don't know anything about puppet mastery," she said as Scorpiontail just rolled his eyes at her and continued batting at his piece of grass.

Just then a light gray tabby she-cat came over to join them. "Hey I just got back from hunting and I could smell the scent of RiverClan on WindClan territory," she said.

"Yeah she was one of the cats who was with us before we were divided into each clan," Bluefur replied. "But we chased her off though," she purred.

"Don't you mean Tallstar chased her off?" Scorpiontail cut in.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore if she's gone now," the tabby she-cat said. "By the way my name's Runningbrook," she added. "And I'm sorry to say that we don't have anything to make puppets with. What are puppets anyway?" she asked the red tom curiously.

"Never mind," Scorpiontail told her as he continued batting at the same piece of grass with his paw. "I guess I'll be fine without puppets."

"Well ok then," Runningbrook replied as she left the two of them.

"There's not really much to do around here," Scorpiontail said once Runningbrook was out of sight.

"Well we could go out hunting," Bluefur suggested while eyeing a mouse that happened to scamper past them nearby and immediately raced after it. "I guess Splashpelt was right about cats having good hunting instincts," she added just as a squirrel raced past Scorpiontail.

The red tom suddenly raced after it without realizing that he was actually hunting, while meanwhile Bluefur had already pounced onto the mouse she had been chasing, sinking her teeth into its flesh to make sure it was dead.

While Scorpiontail, on the other hand, chased his squirrel up a nearby tree, where he followed it into its home. When he finally cornered it, he crept closer and pounced right on top of it sinking his claws into its flesh and killing it. But just then another squirrel comes in to see a red cat inside her home with a dead squirrel at his paws and she was not happy with what she saw. (It's a mother squirrel, and the squirrel Scorpiontail just killed was one of her babies)

"What's your problem?!" the red tom demanded glaring at the new squirrel that just entered. Just as the mother squirrel could charge at him, Scorpiontail picked up his squirrel and dashed out of the squirrel's home with the mother squirrel right on his tail. He immediately jumped down from the tree and landed safely on all fours next to Bluefur.

"What's your hurry?" the blue she-cat asked him.

"Don't ask," Scorpiontail replied too embarrassed to explain that he was being chased by an angry squirrel. Too late, because the squirrel had gathered up acorns and started throwing them at the red tom.

"What did you do to upset that squirrel, Sasori?" Bluefur asked.

"I didn't do much, just finally caught this squirrel and all of a sudden another squirrel is after me," Scorpiontail replied as the squirrel continued throwing acorns at him. But the red tom decided to take matters into his own paws, so he charged up the tree through the shower of acorns hitting him and grabbed the annoying little rodent by the throat with his teeth and killed it. "Annoying little rodent!" he growled with the squirrel in his mouth as he tightened his grip around the squirrel's neck as blood started dripping from his mouth, then he goes over and just drops it next to his other squirrel and without even realizing it his cat instincts kicked in again and he started cleaning himself.

"Wow for someone who doesn't want to be cat, you really are enjoying it," Bluefur said sarcastically.

"Well I can't help it," Scorpiontail replied. "Whatever this spell is that turned us into cats, it sure is powerful."

Just then a familiar evenly divided half black half white cat emerged from the ground (yes he can still do that as a cat, whatever the name of that jutsu is called) and tells them that he's been chatting with Flamepelt over in ShadowClan and that he doesn't know how long they will remain as cats or if they will ever change back, except that they should earn the trust of the cats here in the Clans and learn what they can from them.

"I see," Bluefur said once Halfmoon had finished. "So there's no telling how long will be cats then. "Thank you Ze- er, Halfmoon," she said.

Halfmoon nods and merges back into the ground to go back to RiverCLan territory before Tallstar caught him in WindClan territory.

"Ok I admit being a cat's not that bad," Scorpiontail admitted. "Even though I still don't have my puppets with me," he growled to himself as he and Bluefur took their squirrels and mouse over to the fresh kill pile.

* * *

**Please read and review, and I will have chapter 3 up pretty soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 3 Splashpelt Gets Lost

**Author's note**

**Chapter 3 is finally finished. Yay! And for all you Sasuke fans out there I have added Sasuke in this chapter. So please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors. If I did then Itachi would still be alive throughout the whole series, but sadly Masashi Kishimoto thought otherwise. TT_TT Anyway and Erin Hunter owns Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Splashpelt Gets Lost and Runs into another Cat**

On her way to ThunderClan territory the young calico she-cat Splashpelt ended up getting herself lost, and every time she thought she was getting closer to ThunderClan she would realize that she was still not even close to it. A few times she thought she was being followed but she shook away that thought saying it was only her imagination running away with her. So she kept on walking determined to find ThunderClan territory so she can be with Weaselclaw.

"Grrr! Why can't I make it to ThunderClan!" she growled to herself. "I wanna be with Itachi!"

Just then she felt something fall on her, knocking her over. After getting back to her feet she realizes that it was another cat. Like Weaselclaw, he was a jet black tom with red eyes, but smaller. As a cat he was like a mini version of Weaselclaw, except this new cat had white chest fur instead of black with one white paw and white tipped tail, which took Splashpelt a while to recognize the young cat.

"Hey stupid, why don't you watch where you're going?!" she hissed at him. "All I want is to be with Ita- Sasuke? Is that you?" she asked, not caring to finish what she had been going to say.

"Yeah who did you think I was?" Sasuke replied. "And who a- Wait, Ame-chan?" he asked as he recognized the calico she-cat.

"Yup," Splashpelt replied. "But I'm actually supposed to be called Splashpelt here. And I was on my way to ThunderClan to see Ita- er, I mean Weaselclaw," she added as she caught herself from saying Itachi's name in front of Sasuke.

"Why do I get the feeling you were about to say Itachi?" Sasuke questioned suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Splashpelt asked. "I wasn't about to say Itachi. What made you think I was about to say Itachi?" she asked nervously (which would normally be a sweat drop moment).

"Oh no reason, there's just something about you that seems to suggest it," Sasuke replied flicking his tail in her face.

"Hey!" the calico she-cat exclaimed batting at his tail playfully. "Ok I'll tell you. Itachi is Weaselclaw," she said. "There I said it, happy now?"

"Well I guess it's time for some Weasel Stomping Day then," Sasuke replied activating his sharingan (yes they can still use ninjutsu, taijutsu, and/or genjutsu as cats) and was about to go charging off to look for Weaselclaw when Splashpelt grabbed him by the tail to pull him back. "I don't think so!" she growled at him while still holding him back and lets go of his tail. "You're not going anywhere without me, brat!" she snapped at him.

"Back off! You're just trying to stop me from killing Itachi!" Sasuke growled at her. "I'll just kill you too if you try to stop me!"

"Oh put a lid on it, emo brat!" Splashpelt hissed back at him. "What would you achieve after you do kill Itachi?! Exactly nothing! Vengeance doesn't solve anything!"

"And how would you know?!" Sasuke snapped. "Maybe I should kill your sister, and then you'd know!"

"Shut up! You leave Lilac out of this! I love Itachi and that's that!" the calico she-cat growled.

Before Sasuke could say anything to make a come back at her, the she-cat had already darted off, still trying to get to ThunderClan territory with the young Uchiha cat following close behind her trying to keep up. Just then Splashpelt was snatched up out of nowhere and taken away by twolegs. When Sasuke finally caught up, he saw the twolegs taking her and was about to run after her when he was suddenly snatched up too. But the Uchiha cat reached up and scratched his twoleg captor across the face with his claws to try to get away but another twoleg grabbed a hold of him again and threw him into a cage with Splashpelt.

"You ok Sasuke?" the calico she-cat asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," the Uchiha cat replied. "What about you?"

"Same," Splashpelt replied. "Except those stupid twolegs messed up my fur!" she growled as she started cleaning herself then looked up when she saw Sasuke watching her.

"Now what?" the young Uchiha asked.

"Can't a girl clean herself in peace?!" Splashpelt demanded. "Arigato!" she said when Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away muttering, "She-cats!" under his breath and hisses at her.

* * *

**Please read and review, and I will update again soon. ^_^ I apologize if this chapter is to short, but the next chapter will continue from this one. So again please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review and leave some good comments, and the next chapter will be updated soon. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 4 Captured by Twolegs

**Author's note  
**

**Chapter 4 is finally complete. Thank you for all of your reviews so far, it really has helped a lot to keep working on this fanfic. Arigato!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors, if I did then I would make it so someone else kills the Uchiha clan instead of Itachi. But sadly Masashi Kishimoto thought otherwise, and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. So please enjoy this chpater. The only characters that belong to me in this chapter are Splashpelt, Tiger, Snowflake, and Butterscotch. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Captured by Twolegs**

After being captured by twolegs, Splashpelt and Sasuke are taken to twoleg place (I don't know what the warrior cats would call the animal shelter and/or pound), where they were put into a bigger cage with lots more cats.

"Wh-Where are we?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"This is the animal shelter," another cat replied, who was an old dark gray tabby with brown eyes. "Twolegs bring in animals with no home like us to this place and if you're lucky a nice twoleg family will take you home with them," he explained.

"And live as a kittypet?! There's no way that's happening to me!" Splashpelt hissed.

"Well you really have no choice once a twoleg family takes," the old tabby tom told her. "By the way my name's Tiger," he said introducing himself.

"I'm Splashpelt," the calico she-cat replied. "And this is Sasuke," she added motioning towards the young black tom.

"Oh, so is he your kit then?" Tiger questioned.

"What?! Heck no!" Splashpelt exclaimed. "I'm more like a big sister to him because he doesn't really get along with his older brother," she explained.

"Looks like there's a twoleg family coming in right now," another cat said as he interrupted Splashpelt, and they all looked over to see a nice looking twoleg family walk in.

Just then a little twoleg kit went over to look at the cats then looked at her parents and pointed to Sasuke, saying she wanted that one.

"Why me?" Sasuke asked. "I'm not going with them."

"Well you have to now," a beautiful white she cat with blue eyes told him. "Just go or the little twoleg girl is going to be very upset."

"I don't really care about twolegs or their kits," Sasuke replied.

But just then the same twoleg who brought them here went over and picked up Sasuke and handed her to the little twoleg girl who took him happily while Sasuke on the other hand was seriously thinking of scratching the little girl but thought better of it when he saw Splashpelt looking over at him. Just as the twoleg family was about to head out the door, Sasuke jumped from the little twoleg girl's arms and ran back to where the other cats are.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Splashpelt asked the young black tom.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke replied. "I'll try to get you out and then we can get outta here."

"You might wanna hurry though," the white she-cat told him. "The twoleg is coming back."

"Just shut up so I can figure this out," Sasuke replied activating his sharingan and started trying to pick the lock, which was difficult as a cat, but he didn't stop trying. But then he decided to use his claws and break the lock instead. Once the lock was broken, the door to the cage swung open and Splashpelt stepped out to stand beside him. "Thanks Sasuke," the calico she-cat said.

"My hero!" the white she-cat exclaimed as she tackled the Uchiha cat.

"Ok ok now get off me," Sasuke told her as he tried to push the white cat off him.

"But don't you like me?" the white she-cat asked giving him the pussycat face (think of Puss in Boots from Shrek when he does that cute look).

"I don't even know you," Sasuke replied harshly.

"Oops that's right I never introduced myself," the white cat said a little embarrassed at her lack of introduction. "My name is Snowflake," she told him.

"Sasuke," the black tom replied still a bit harshly but mot as much anymore.

"You already told me who you are silly," Snowflake teased batting at his tail with her paw.

"Alright first let's get out of here and then we can chat," Splashpelt told them as the twoleg turned the corner to spot the cage door open. "Oh great, I don't wanna end up living with twolegs as a kittypet," the calico she-cat whined.

"Not if we get out before he catches us," Tiger replied. "Let's go." With that said the old gray tabby tom stepped out of the cage and headed towards the open door.

"Any of you other cats are more than welcome to come with us too," Splashpelt told the rest of the cats who haven't exited the cage yet.

Just then a tortoiseshell mother cat with her five kits stepped out. "My kits and I would like to be freed from here," she purred.

"Oh yes we must bring Butterscotch and her kits with us," Snowflake agreed.

So the cats that were escaping started running towards the open door with Splashpelt, Sasuke, and Snowflake each helping Butterscotch carry her kits out. Sasuke with two kits on his back while Splashpelt, Snowflake, and Butterscotch each carrying one of the three remaining kits with them, and pretty soon they found themselves caught up with the old gray tabby tom Tiger.

"Hey Tigger!" Sasuke called out mockingly smirking at the old tabby tom.

"Huh?" Tiger said turning around to see them. "I see you guys finally made it out," he said as soon as they caught up with him.

"Come on dad, you and I both know you're too old to run very fast," Snowflake told him.

"Wait did you just say d-dad?" Sasuke asked with a look of surprise.

"Yeah Tiger is my dad," Snowflake replied happily while the black tom was taking his time processing the whole thing.

"You really don't need to worry about me Snowflake," Tiger told his daughter. "I've still got a few lives left in me."

"So now that we're out of the animal shelter the question is where are we all going to live?" Butterscotch asked. "My kits won't be able to survive out here."

"Well first I need to get to ThunderClan territory because there's someone there I want to be with," Splashpelt replied.

"Yeah she only wants to see Itachi there," Sasuke muttered under his breath as the calico she-cat cuffed him over the head. "Shut up! I thought I told you his name is Weaselclaw here!" she snapped at him.

"Whatever I could care less about him anyway," the black tom snapped

"So this Weaselclaw is your brother then?" Snowflake asked the black tom who only glared at her in return. "Oh that's right Splashpelt said you don't get along with him. Sorry I asked."

"It's fine Snowflake," Splashpelt told her. "And I don't know if I should explain the whole story behind that, seeing as how you wouldn't understand anyway."

"It's ok you don't have to tell me anyway," Snowflake purred.

"Yeah Snowflake here is an only kit," Tiger explained. "Well she did have siblings at one point but they all died right after they were born which left her as an only kit. And then her mother was killed by wild dogs while she was out hunting. So I'm the only family she has left now."

"Aww poor thing," Splashpelt said almost feeling sorry for her.

"It's ok," Snowflake assured her. "I still have my dad here with me, so I still have some family."

"Yeah that's true," Splashpelt purred.

"So are we just gonna stand around here talking or are we gonna go somewhere?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah Sasuke's right," Splashpelt said. "We should probably find someplace to spend the night." And with that said the unlikely group of cats headed off in search of somewhere to spend the night, when Snowflake suddenly spotted a cave nearby and pointed it out to them. "Hey how about that cave over there," Snowflake pointed out. "Maybe we can stay there."

"Good thinking Snowflake," Tiger replied. "We should hurry though it looks like it's going to rain."

"Oh I don't want to keep my kits out here if it's going to rain," Butterscotch complained.

"Don't worry we'll make it before it starts raining," Splashpelt assured the tortoiseshell she-cat who was fussing about her kits. When they reached the cave Butterscotch just flopped down to feed her kits while Splashpelt and Sasuke went out hunting leaving the old gray tabby tom and his daughter to watch the tortoiseshell she-cat.

* * *

**Read and review please, and the next chapter will be up shortly. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 5 Hunting & Leaving the Next Day

**Author's**** note**

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for, chapter 5 is complete. Please enjoy. =^_^=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors. I wish I did own the Akatsuki though but unfortunately Masashi Kishimoto owns them, and Erin Hunter owns Warriors. The only characters that I own are Splashpelt, Lilacpaw, Snowflake, Tiger, and Butterscotch.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hunting and Heading Out the Next Day**

While Splashpelt and Sasuke were out hunting it suddenly started raining, which really made it harder to hunt because it was hard to catch any scent of prey through the rain.

"Well this rain is gonna make it harder to scent any prey," Splashpelt said just as she saw a flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder. "I hope it lets up soon," she grumbled.

"Well don't look at me, I don't know when it'll let up," Sasuke replied.

Just then a rabbit darted out of the bushes nearby and Splashpelt immediately bolted after it, while Sasuke on the other hand, was looking up at the sky as another flash of lightning went off followed by more thunder, and didn't even notice the calico she-cat run off after the rabbit until he saw a flash of movement nearby and realized it was Splashpelt chasing a rabbit and ran over to catch up with her.

"Hey go get your own rabbit," the calico she-cat teased playfully pushing him aside and picking up speed and continued chasing the rabbit.

Just then Sasuke saw something run up a nearby tree and decided to cautiously go up after it. But just as the black tom caught up with whatever he was following, the creature suddenly turned around and snarled at him and he realized it was a raccoon. "Great I just had to follow a raccoon up a tree," he growled to himself as the raccoon, who thought he was growling at it, growled back at him. "Oh shut up!" he growled back at the raccoon. "I was just leaving!" So he quickly ran back down the tree all ninja like and made it back to the ground on all fours and ran off after Splashpelt, getting a head start in case the raccoon decided to attack. But to his surprise the raccoon didn't follow him, instead it just stayed up in the tree protecting its territory. _Well at least it hasn't followed me, _he thought looking back at the tree he encountered the raccoon in as he caught up with the calico she-cat.

"Hello again Sasuke," Splashpelt said once the black tom caught up with her again. "Guess what? I finally caught that rabbit I was chasing," she told him dropping her rabbit on the ground so she could talk without the furry little animal in her mouth. "So have you caught any prey yet?" she asked him.

"Yeah if you wanna count stalking a raccoon up a tree," Sasuke muttered sarcastically. "I didn't catch it though, I just left it alone."

"Hahaha I wonder what would've happened if you actually did catch that raccoon," Splashpelt replied while on the ground laughing, earning a glare from the black tom. "Oh come on you know I'm just kidding right?" she asked. "Besides a cat wouldn't be able to kill a raccoon anyway, they're much bigger than cats. Anyway Butterscotch, Tiger, and Snowflake are probably wondering where we are, so we should start heading back now," she added picking up her rabbit again.

Just as they were about to head back they same raccoon Sasuke encountered, only this time it was out of the tree, blocking their way.

"Hey is that the same raccoon?" Splashpelt asked.

"Yeah I guess it must still be angry after I stalked it up the tree," Sasuke growled.

"Hmm... I wonder, there are two of us and only one raccoon," Splashpelt said. "You think we can take him Sasuke?" she asked.

"I guess we could," Sasuke replied activating his sharingan.

So together Splashpelt and Sasuke started circling the raccoon, trying to find a way to take it down. But the raccoon wasn't going to let himself be defeated by two little cats, he decided to fight back with all of his strength determined to kill the two cats who angered him. That's when Splashpelt came up from behind and grabbed that angry raccoon by the back of the neck determined not to let go while motioning for Sasuke to help. The black tom nodded and tried to go for the throat but was almost knocked aside by the raccoon until Splashpelt managed to knock it over giving Sasuke the opportunity to go over and bite down on the raccoon's throat sinking his teeth into its flesh. Within minutes the raccoon was dead and the two cats both found themselves cleaning themselves.

"Well that was exciting!" Splashpelt exclaimed happily. "I never took out a raccoon before."

"Hey I helped, don't forget," Sasuke reminded her.

"Yeah we both took it out didn't we?" she asked still shaking from killing a raccoon. "But now we have a whole lot of prey to take back now."

"Well that's true," Sasuke replied.

With that said Splashpelt and Sasuke both hauled the raccoon back to where the other cats are while at the same time the calico she-cat was also carrying her rabbit as well. When they made it back to the cave they left Tiger, Snowflake, and Butterscotch at the white she-cat came running out to greet them. "Yay! You made it back!" Snowflake exclaimed happily. "Wow you actually caught a raccoon! That's so amazing! I always thought it was impossible to catch a raccoon, but you guys actually did it!"

"It wasn't that easy," Sasuke replied. "That thing was huge."

"Yeah but we both worked together to take it down," Splashpelt added. "And hopefully it should be enough prey for all of us here."

"Wow are you kidding? There's more than enough," Snowflake purred. "Thank you!"

"And for Butterscotch," Splashpelt added again taking her rabbit and setting it down next to the tortoiseshell mother cat. "This is for you," she said. "But if you're still hungry after that then you're more than welcome to share the raccoon with us."

"Oh thank you," the tortoiseshell she-cat purred.

While Butterscotch was eating the rabbit, Splashpelt, Sasuke, Snowflake, and Tiger started eating the raccoon. After finishing the rabbit, Butterscotch went over and tore off a chunk of flesh from the raccoon and sat down and started eating it. Pretty soon they had eaten the whole raccoon and Butterscotch had curled up next to her kits and fell asleep, and pretty soon the four remaining cats were asleep too.

The next day the cats headed out again with Splashpelt in the lead, still trying to get to ThunderClan, but stopping every now and then to hunt for any prey nearby.

_Now to get to ThunderClan territory, _the calico she-cat thought to herself as Snowflake just brought back a mouse that she had caught. "Huh?" she said when the white she-cat rejoined them with her mouse. "I was spacing out again wasn't I?" she asked.

"Yup as always," Sasuke replied. "You always have a bad habit of spacing out a lot."

"Oh gee thanks Sasuke," Splashpelt told him sarcastically while the black tom just smirks at her. _But still, I really wanna be with Itachi, _she added going back to her thoughts.

So the cats continued their long walk with Splashpelt, Sasuke, and Snowflake helping Butterscotch carry her kits as usual. So they continued walking, with Splashpelt in the lead still determined to be with Weaselclaw in ThunderClan, until they reached the forest near ThunderClan territory. Just then the calico she-cat started to pick up the scent of ThunderClan nearby, and she soon realized they were closer to ThunderClan territory now. _I recognize that scent, _she thought. _ThunderClan territory is close by. Itachi, I hope you're just as eager to see me again as I am to see you. _But she knew better than to get her hopes up like that because she knew that the ThunderClan leader might chase her off back to RiverClan. But she didn't care about the ThunderClan leader, all she wanted was to see Weaselclaw.

* * *

**Please read and review, and the next chapter will be done shortly. I'm also trying to get my other stories done too, so I'm kinda working on three stories at once which is hard to do because it causes me to get writers block a lot. But I do plan on finishing all of my stories. Anyway the next chapter should be done soon. Thank you for all of the reviews I've been getting, it's really helpful and it helps me to continue a story. Arigato!**


End file.
